


Harry Potter and the Sackful of Galleons

by SuperMegaAwesomeNinja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja/pseuds/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja
Summary: Just another PottErotica! Posted in parts originally on reddit, and combined here - a serial.Harry has a lot of gold, students need gold ... this is what they would do for it.Love to know what people think, let me know in the comments.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Harry Potter and the Sackful of Galleons

Harry had always been conscious of the fact that he was very well off. His parents had left a vault full of gold. Gold, actual real life gold. At first Harry didn’t know what to do with it, other than buy more sweets than Ron had experienced in his entire lifetime.

But past that? He hadn’t really considered it.

He was about to find out that while he hadn’t thought about it, the same couldn’t be said for his classmates at Hogwarts.

It was hardly a surprise, Harry had never tried to hide it especially. The story of him clearing out the trolley lady on the Hogwarts Express was obviously the start, but ever since then he was quite free with gifts. Whether it was a new diary for Ginny in the third year (her previous diary was … not ideal) or treating Ron and Hermione to butterbeer whenever they visited the Hogs Head (and one for Madam Rosmerta, of course), it was clear for anyone who paid attention that Harry had galleons to spare.

Not that he flaunted it, but nonetheless, it had been noticed. And Harry hadn’t counted on the things other students would be willing to do when they needed some extra funds themselves.

“Harry,” came a strong, feminine voice from across the common room. Harry was sat by himself, writing out a potions essay that Snape had demanded for the following day. He was just about finished as he looked up, seeing Angelina striding over with a stern look on her face.

In the common room, as with most of the older students, Angelina wasn’t wearing the heavy Hogwarts robes but instead was wearing a tight fitting pair of jeans and equally tight fitting white t-shirt. Harry found it hard to avert his eyes from her chest, she was by far the bustiest girl in the school and her large boobs were bouncing with every step she made towards him.

Her thick, dark hair was tied up in a knot, the dark mane trailing down her back.

“Harry, I need your help.”

“My help?” Harry repeated back to her, putting away his potions essay and doing his best to keep his eyes above her chest.

“Yes,” she said, a seriousness to her voice as she grabbed a chair. She leant forward, her breasts strained against the white top, the darker bra beneath visible through the material.

“The Quidditch season starts soon,” she stated plainly. Harry didn’t need telling, he had been practicing twice a week with the team. They fancied their chances, even with Oliver Wood gone.

“Right,” Harry said, a grin on his face. “Hufflepuff in a couple weeks, we’re ready for them.”

“Well, yeah, we are,” Angelina said, but the grin on Harry’s face faded at the tone of her voice. “There’s an issue though.”

“What?” Harry asked her.

“My broom, Harry. It’s awful. It barely caught up to the CleanSweeps that the Weasleys are using. I asked my parents for a new one this summer but …” her voice trailed off. Harry could guess what the problem was, the same problem so many of the students seemed to face. Broomsticks were expensive.

“Ah,” Harry said, thinking he knew where this would be going.

“I don’t need a Nimbus or anything,” Angelina said quickly, “Just an upgrade, maybe a Comet290, you know?”

“I get it,” Harry said, trying his best to be tactful. “But Angelina, if I buy you a new broom, then the rest of the team might want one, too.”

“Then we don’t mention it’s you, Harry. Please, trust me, this will make such a huge difference.”

Harry shuffled nervously in his seat, he wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

“Harry,” Angelina said, forcefully, her hand moving up and cupping Harry’s cheek as she spoke. “Trust me, I can persuade you.”

Harry let out a laugh.

“What do you mean?”

Angelina rolled her eyes before meeting Harry’s gaze again. “Harry, I will earn that broomstick right now, you’ll see.”

Harry was a bit confused, but before he could even question it, Angelina was on her feet, dragging Harry by the hand out of the common room.

He didn’t say a word as she pulled him along the corridors down to the Quidditch pitch. She lead him into the changing rooms and sat him down on the bench, standing in front of him.

“Right,” she said, with a sly smile. “Are you sure you don’t want to buy me a new broom?”

Harry was beyond confused at this point, looking up at Angelina’s dark form in front of him.

“Hmmmm, okay,” she said, the smile widening, her white teeth glistening beneath thick luscious lips. She stretched her shoulders back, pushing her chest forward and this time Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from them. Surrounded by the petite forms of Hermione and Ginny each day, it was mesmerising to see Angelina’s large boobs, even beneath her top.

“Can you think of anything that might tempt you?” Angelina asked in a raspy voice.

“I, uh …” Harry stumbled out.

Angelina let out a small laugh, before cupping her breasts and looking quizzical.

“You seem interested in these?” she suggested, pushing her tits together beneath the top. Harry was dumb with shock.

His mouth dropped open as he gazed at the black beauty in front of him, she swayed on the spot, her eyes closed as though listening to music inside her head. She grasped the hem of her t-shirt, slowly raising it until it was above her breasts. The black bra was barely containing the mounds beneath them, jiggling with every sway and movement Angelina made.

“Don’t you think I deserve a new broom, Harry?” Angelina purred at him, the top now off and discarded to the floor. “Don’t you think I’ve earned it?”

“Ummm,” Harry’s response was not even legible, to be honest he was relieved he wasn’t drooling.

“You are right … I need to do more …” Angelina’s deep brown eyes seemed to sparkle with menace.

She turned her back on Harry, leaning forward and his eyes, so fixated with her boobs moments before, were now full of her butt. It wasn’t the huge ass that others in the year owned (Lavender Brown was constantly the talk of the boys for the size of her rear) but Angelina’s cheeks were firm and shapely, used to riding a broomstick on a weekly basis.

Harry couldn’t see, but instead heard the unzipping of her jeans. He watched the tight denim being squeezed down, her brown ass being revealed as the jeans fell to the floor. She kicked them off to the side elegantly, standing to face Harry again in matching black, lacy lingerie.

“Hmmm, well, it definitely seems to be having an effect,” Angelina grinned, looking down at Harry’s crotch. He was sat with a massive hard-on, a very obvious tent in his trousers.

“Maybe if I take care of that big problem you have …” Angeline trailed off. Harry was willing to give her whatever she wanted at this point, but remaining silent seemed to be paying off so far.

He stared in disbelief as she dropped down to her knees in front of him. He saw the smouldering look in her wide eyes, the cleavage bursting out of her bra before him. His hands were by his side as she unzipped his jeans, his thick cock springing out and she let out a small laugh.

‘Wow, a broomstick is not the only impressive thing between your legs, is it?” Angelina said, looking at at Harry, her eyes fixed on his thick, solid shaft.

She licked up the length of his cock, and Harry shivered in pleasure. She kissed the tip before standing up again. She turned away, pulling her panties to the side as she bent over. Harry watched in fascination as she spread her own butt cheeks apart, her glistening pussy revealing a gash of pink, her tiny dark asshole visible too.

“This is for another day,” Harry heard Angelina’s voice. “I think squeezing that thick cock into my ass is worth more than a broomstick.” She laughed before turning back to Harry, one hand grasping the base of his cock, the other between her own legs.

“But don’t worry … I think making a mess on me will be enough to convince you.”

“Mmhmmm,” Harry managed to mumble out, watching as she let a drip of saliva fall from her lips onto the tip of his cock, before quickly using the moisture to stroke him up and down with her hands.

“I see the way your eyes look at me at Quidditch practise, you know,” Angelina smiled at him, her grip firm on his cock as she stroked deliberately up and down, fingers brushing over the tip of his cock each time.

“See your eyes admiring my ass on the broom. See your eyes on my chest … ha,” she let out a laugh as Harry’s eyes were wide and staring at her tits at that moment. Angelina looked down too, the slight hint of nipple visible beneath one of the cups.

“I suppose you deserve to see these …” Her hand left Harry’s cock and she pulled the cups of her bra down and her boobs tumbled out, hanging from her chest. Harry’s look was hungry, eyes taking in the sight of her firm, brown nipples.

He reached out with his hand, holding them, the weight surprising as Angelina groaned in pleasure.

“You like these big tits, don’t you?” She purred at him, leaning forward on her knees so that Harry’s thick cock protruded from between her breasts. Angelina pushed her boobs together, Harry’s cock between them and he let out an involuntary gasp.

She moved up and down, pushing her tits together, wanking Harry off within her cleavage. Harry was mesmerised, watching the tip of his cock pop up from between the big boobs with every movement of her body. He had struggled to contain himself earlier when she gripped his cock and this was the tipping point.

Angelina had barely began her titjob when Harry’s legs tensed, his orgasm storming through his body as his cock spurted cum all over Angelina’s big brown boobs.

She looked up at him with a satisfied smile on her face, her cleavage splashed with white spunk.

“I think I’ve earned a broom, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh yes,” Harry replied back, straightening his glasses with a goofy grin on his face.

*****

Harry was happy. There weren’t a huge amount of times at Hogwarts where he could say that. He wasn’t trying to defeat a murderous dark wizard or solve a mysterious sinister plot. No, instead everything was falling into place.

Gryffindor were winning at Quidditch, they had destroyed Hufflepuff in the previous match and Angelina’s broomstick had definitely given them a cutting edge.

The story of how Angelina had acquired the new broom was a well kept secret within Hogwarts. And by that I mean that the entire story was known to everyone that cared.

Harry was also still running the DA a couple evenings a week. He had settled into his role as the teacher, it was something he hadn’t expected he may enjoy - but seeing the progress of the DA members each session was more rewarding than he’d have guessed.

And it was after a DA lesson that Harry found himself face to face with Cho Chang. Harry found himself struck with nerves - not from the infatuation that had ruled his feelings a few months earlier, but from the memory of the last time he found himself talking to Cho after a DA class. Sure, they had at least kissed, but it had ended up with her crying which is not usually the desired outcome.

“Don’t worry,” Cho said to Harry as though reading his mind, “I’m not the soppy girl I was last time we spoke.”

Harry let out a smile in response, a wave of relief crashing down over him.

“Gryffindor smashed the Huffles in the last game,” Cho said, in a forced casualness.

“Oh yeah, I saw your match, too. I was cheering so hard when you knocked Draco off his broom to get the snitch,” Harry said with a grin.

“Ha, yes! Nothing so satisfying,” Cho said, but quickly brought the conversation back to where she wanted it. “Angelina seemed tone doing great, on the new broom.”

“Mmhmmm,” Harry replied, unsure where this would end up.

“Okay, Harry, I need something, and I know you can help.” Cho said, all pretence given up. She had a pleading look in her eyes that Harry found difficult to ignore.

“It’s not a broom or anything, actually its for potion. I need a new weighing scale after mine broke, and you know what Snape can be like…” Cho trailed off and Harry wondered if she know how much dislike he had for Snape.

“Well …” Harry said, biting his lip.

“I get it, Harry. Angelina had to earn her broom. I’ll earn this, I promise.”

“How?” Harry said. He was never quite sure how many details of his time with Angelina had gotten around the school.

“Trust me, I know the way.” Cho looked around the room of requirement, clearly thinking something through. “I’ll be back here, tonight, in one hour. I’ll be yours, whatever you want. Anything. You decide the price to be paid, and we can never mention it again. Deal?”

Harry smiled nervously. He had never expected what happened with Angelina, but the vault full of galleons he had inherited seemed to be giving him far more than he ever imagined he could buy.

The hour seemed to go by so slowly, but Harry hurried back under the invisibility cloak, shuffling it off before entering into the room of requirement. He didn’t have to look hard to find Cho.

She was right infront of him as he entered. On her knees.

she was knelt on a plump cushion, the room really did provide everything needed. Her hands were behind her back and she noticed Harry entering, a slight smile coming to her lips. She was wearing just a set of light blue underwear - cotton panties and a plain bra. Harry’s eyes roamed over her slender body and smooth skin.

She looked cute. Almost.

The writing, written in bright red lipstick across her chest, maybe took the cuteness into slutty.

‘Use me’

For such a simple phrase, Harry still read it over and over to comprehend what he was seeing.

The same lipstick was on her lips, bright red and pursed together as she waited patiently. Her thick dark hair was tied back neatly into a braid. Harry walked closer, noticing more than he ever could have under her robes. Her chest was small, barely anything there to hold - she couldn’t be further away from the heaving bust of Angelina.

And yet, she was definitely sexy, there was no doubting it. Cho didn’t move at all as Harry approached her. He reached down, his hand touching her shoulder, fingers brushing her soft skin and while Harry felt her muscles tense beneath his touch, she didn’t pull away.

He took his time, fingers gliding over her skin. It was pale, like porcelain, almost too delicate to touch. But not quite, and touching was exactly what Harry had in mind.

He reached across, yanking her bra down so it hung loosely at her waist. He stared at the little dark buds on her chest, the barely-a-handful boobs. He brushed his hands over them, feeling her nipples stiffen beneath his fingers. He was stiffening himself, too.

He was entranced by it, the way her skin had goosebumps as he stroked over it, the way her collarbone protruded from her slender body and the fact that as he let his fingers roam over her skin she remained still. The only sound in the room was the intake of breath and slight gasps as Harry touched her along with his own heavy breathing.

His eyes focused on her lips now. Usually pale and pink, the red lip stick made them stick out. Harry recalled books about Geishas that he had seen when he was younger and his mind turned to what those lips might do.

‘Use me’. That’s what the lipstick said. That was how she was earning the galleons he would be giving her.

He traced a finger over her lips now, the slightly sticky texture of the lipstick giving him ideas … bad ideas. Filthy ideas. Ideas he wouldn’t usually mutter to another person, but she had promised that whatever happened would never be mentioned again.

Harry took a deep breath, rising back to his feet and unzipping his jeans. They dropped to the floor unceremoniously and were soon joined by his boxers.

His fingers reached down, holding his thick cock in his hands, stroking it. The other hand was on Cho’s head, stroking her hair, admiring how pretty she was - she really was very pretty.

He was going to ruin that, he thought.

He took a step forwards, moving his cock towards her face, the bulbous red tip already glistening with pre-cum. Cho’s eyes widened but she didn’t move back. He wondered if she had actually expected it to come to this. Harry could barely believe what he was doing either.

But then he saw those red lips parting for him and he needed no more motivation, pushing his hips forward. He felt the red lips around his cock, the warmth of Cho’s mouth engulfing his cock. Her hands stayed behind her back as he moved his cock in and out of her mouth, using her for his own pleasure. The feeling was hard to describe, unlike Angelina’s full lips and sloppy sucking of his cock, Cho’s lips were tight and he seemed to feel every single part of her warm mouth as he pushed himself in and out.

Harry looked down, gazing at her, red lips around his cock, her pretty face submitting to his every want. Harry got braver, his hand moving to her hair, grasping at her thick mane to hold her steady as he increased his thrusting, fucking her pretty mouth.

The red of her lips was smudged, rings of red decorated his cock and marked how deep he had pushed into her. He pushed his cock further down her throat, Cho gagged, spluttering but still her hands remained behind her back, still she stayed as still as she could.

Both of Harry’s hands were on her head now as he fucked her mouth, the gagging continued, coughing as he pulled out, gasping for breath. Harry admired the red rings of lipstick around his cock, around the base where he had forced himself as deep as he could into her throat. Her eyes glistened, watering, tears falling down her cheek and her pretty face now a smudged mess. Her lipstick, her makeup, ruined.

But Harry was close and he didn’t want to stop. He kept thrusting his cock down her throat, his heavy, hanging balls bouncing off of Cho’s chin each time, her gag reflex causing her stomach to tense as she did her best to not move, to let Harry use her like she had promised.

His hand bunched tightly on her hair, he saw her eyes narrow in a grimace just as he buried his cock deep down her throat, cum spurting out causing her to gag more than ever, eyes streaming now as she tried to swallow his hot, salty spunk.

She couldn’t quite get it all down, creamy cum overflowing from her mouth, dripping down her chin and splashing on the words written on her chest.

‘Use me’.

Harry had definitely done that. He smiled, realising that once again a conversation with Cho had let to tears rolling down her cheeks. He definitely preferred it this way, though.

“Good girl,” Harry said, as he pulled up his jeans, and walked away, the small bag of galleons left on the floor for Cho to collect, her pretty but ruined face with the smallest hint of a smile as she watched Harry leave the room.

*****

“Come on, Harry, it won’t be too much,” Ron protested. Harry and Ron were sat in the common room on a Saturday evening. Hermione had left the day before to go home for Christmas and Ron had wasted no time getting all of the information about Harry’s secret trysts with Angelina and Cho.

Although it did seem as though the only thing he had really picked up on was that Harry was willing to buy gifts for other students.

“The Cannons are actually doing well this year, Harry, it would be so cool to get the new scarf.” Ron pleaded. Lavender had also stayed behind this Christmas, desperate to have more time with Ron, it seemed. While Harry did find her quite irritating, he was at least glad for the company.

“Ron,” Harry said, losing a bit of patience. “It’s not like I gave them gifts out of the goodness of my heart.”

“Yeah well, I’m not doing that!” Ron said, clearly getting the wrong end of the stick.

“No, and I don’t want you to!” Harry replied. “So drop it.”

“It’s barely even a couple Galleons, Harry,” Ron continued, and Harry let out an exasperated sigh, looking down at Lavender, her head on Ron’s lap as she browsed the latest issue of Witch Weekly.

“Fine.” Harry said, and Ron’s jaw dropped, a smile spreading across his lips. “Fine, Ron. I’ll buy you the scarf, but Lav has to earn it.”

“What?” came Ron’s shocked response.

“What?” Lavender sat up, eyebrows raised.

“Exactly,” Harry said, picking up the latest copy of the Daily Prophet and hoping the conversation was done with. The awkward silence floated in the air for a few moments, Ron looking annoyed.

“I haven’t got you a Christmas present,” Lavender said, in a small voice.

Harry lowered the paper, watching the two of them carefully.

“Maybe I can just, you know, show him a little something, so you can get your scarf?” Lavender suggested to Ron in a sweet, almost innocent voice.

Ron looked torn, not sure how to respond to the idea of his best friend getting to see his girlfriend, but also his want for new things.

“I guess it wouldn’t be so bad …” Ron started saying, he had barely finished the sentence and Lavender was on her feet, the magazine discarded to the floor. She was already making her way up the stairs to the boy’s dorms when Harry had realised what was happening.

He didn’t look at Ron, didn’t want to know his response. Instead he got up and followed Lavender, his annoyance at the two of them being outweighed by his curiosity.

He could hear Ron’s footsteps behind him on the stairs, both of them entering the boy’s dorm. They were the only two who had remained at Hogwarts and so privacy was guaranteed.

“Sit on Neville’s bed, Harry,” Lavender directed him, a confidence he hadn’t quite expected from her. Neville’s bed was opposite his own, and clearly she intended to use Harry’s bed for whatever she was planning.

“Oh, Ron,” she said, noticing her boyfriend standing awkwardly by the entrance of the room. “Are you sure you want to watch this?”

“Well, yeah, I need to make sure you don’t do anything silly,” Ron stammered out as Lavender approached Harry’s bed. She leant over smoothing the covers out.

“That’s kinda the idea though,” Lavender said, mischief in her voice. “Remember, I’m doing this for you.”

Harry glanced at Ron, seeing confusion and shock on his face, but didn’t expect to be looking at him for much of the evening. Instead his eyes went back to Lavender. While she was an irritation, there was no denying she had an ass to die for. It was curvy and bouncy, if there was one thing all the boys in Gryffindor agreed on, it was that Lavender owned the best butt at Hogwarts.

Lavender looked over at Ron again. “Look, I won’t even look at him, does that help?” she asked, with a slight giggle. She was leaning over the bed now, reaching behind and slowly lifting up the heavy black robes that covered her.

Harry was mesmerised, eyes travelling up her legs as she revealed her soft, tanned skin. She flicked the robes up so that they bunched around her middle, her round ass now on show. Harry stared at it as she wiggled her hips, her butt cheeks jiggling with the motion.

“Ron really likes my ass,” Lavender said with glee, reaching back and grabbing her cheeks. “I figured you would as well!”

“Mmmm, that’s a great ass,” Harry said, a grin on his face and a bulge in his pants.

“I think you need to come and touch it, I’ve heard that there was plenty of touching involved with Cho and Angelina.” Lavender still wasn’t looking behind her, but Harry didn’t need telling more than once.

“Wait a minute …” Ron’s protesting came from the corner, but Harry ignored it, standing up and walking over to Lavender.

His first touch was tentative, fingertips brushing over her bare cheeks.

“Spank me,” came Lavender’s voice infront of him, sure of what she wanted.

Harry pulled back his hand and brought it down on Lavender’s cheek. He was still being gentle, unsure how hard he should go, but the slight wobble of her butt ignited something inside of him. he pulled his hand back again, this time slapping down hard on her left butt cheek, Lavender’s entire body jolting forward from the force.

“Uggghmmm,” came the muffled grunt-turned-moan from Lavender, her face now buried into the bed sheets.

Again Harry reared back and brought his hand down on her ass, twice more until Lavender was panting from the exertion, her cheeks red from Harry’s hands.

“Oh Harry, my ass,” Lavender gasped, “Ron you’ll be seeing his handprints for weeks,” She giggled but Ron didn’t look like he was enjoying himself.

“Is that enough?” Ron said, grumpily.

“Oh, I don’t think it can be?” Lavender said, reaching her hands back and peeling down the cotton panties that had done barely anything to cover her modesty. “Harry would at least need to see the goods, wouldn’t he?” she giggled.

Harry watched the panties fall to the ground of the dorm, they were absolutely soaked and he had no doubt that she had enjoyed the hard spanking. The folds of her pussy were just visible between her plump cheeks and were already glistening.

“Here, you can see …” Lavender said, reaching her hands back.

She was clearly aiming to spread her big ass cheeks to give Harry a better view, and while one hand definitely managed that, giving Harry sight of her puckered asshole, the other hand reached further back, grasping at Harry’s leg and getting a good handful of his thick and firm cock.

“Oh God,” Lavender said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to …” her voice trailed off, but her hand certainly didn’t move, still next to Harry’s leg, her fingers still feeling for his cock.

“Hey, Lav, stop,” came Ron’s whine from the corner.

“I’m sorry Ron,” she said, “but can you see how thick it is?” she asked him, a sense of amazement in her voice. She was getting a good feel for the thickness, stroking up and down Harry’s cock with one hand, propping herself up on the bed with the other.

“And I’m doing this for you,” Lavender said, looking at Ron now, her hand gripping Harry’s cock. “Remember that, its for your Christmas present.”

Her hand was moving Harry’s cock to her pussy, rubbing the tip of it against her swollen lips as she stroked him up and down.

“I have to feel it in me,” she pleaded, and Harry wasn’t going to disappoint. He grasped her big ass with his hands, cock positioned by her pussy lips and pushed himself forward. He looked down, watching her juicy lips stretching wide for his cock.

“Oh God, oh Harry, oh Fuck,” came Lavender’s gasps and moans, “Oh fuck you are stretching me out, oh God he is so much bigger than you, Ron,” she groaned as Harry pushed his cock further into her drenched cunt.

Harry brought his hand down on her ass again, spanking her and she moaned in delight as he pushed his cock in and out of her pussy, feeling the stretch of her lips around him.

Despite what she promised earlier, Lavender couldn’t help but look back, watching as Harry fucked her, as he pounded her soaking pussy. He rammed himself into her again, and felt himself getting close.

“Go on, cum inside of me Harry.” Lavender urged him.

“Lav, stop, please!” Came Ron’s shocked horror.

“It’s fine, fill me up with that beautiful dick,” She said to Harry, eyes not leaving his as she craned her neck to watch him, her ass cheeks stinging from his hand, her pussy aching taround his thickness.

Harry felt his cock pulsing and slammed himself forward, deep into Lavender’s hole as he came, his creamy cum filling her up and oozing out of her pussy as he pulled out. She was panting, her head back down on the bed, Harry’s spunk dripping down her thigh.

“Merry Christmas, Ron,” she breathed out, before looking at Harry with a sparkle in her eye. “Just say if you need me to earn any more gifts for you, I don’t mind.”

*****

It was starting to become the secret that everyone knew about but no one spoke of. Certainly Ron had never brought up Harry’s fun with Lavender since, in fact he could barely look his best friend in the eye. The two of them had broken up shortly after and Harry suspected it had something to do with the butt-wiggle Lavender would do in front of Harry whenever he walked past.

Hermione didn’t mention it either. She had heard the rumours, but she would rather ignore them than think badly of Harry. Harry was thankful for that, too - although he was enjoying himself, he did quite like that Hermione was not part of this world, not yet at least.

Interestingly, the rumours hadn’t seemed to reach Slytherin yet, at least that’s what he had assumed. Surely if Draco had heard of it the entire school would be chanting about ‘Harry the whore’ at every opportunity.

He was soon to find out that this assumption wasn’t quite true.

It was during a detention with Snape that is happened. Itself, not an unusual occurrence. Harry couldn’t even recall why this detention had come about, but the depressing trudge down to the dungeons was becoming overly familiar to him.

What wasn’t familiar was having company.

He sat in the potions classroom, ready to start sorting and re-writing potions recipes from an ancient box when someone else entered the room too.

“Ah, Miss Parkinson, take your seat,” Snape’s slimy voice commanded.

“You have the pleasure of helping famous Mr Potter this evening. I, however, won’t be here to witness the wonderful boredom you’ll both enjoy this evening. Parkinson, if Potter so much as mutters during detention, let me know.”

Snape left with a flourish, and Harry kept his head down. Pansy wouldn’t need much motivation to get Harry into even more trouble.

For a moment they sat in silence, Harry reluctantly looking at recipe cards.

“So, is it true?” Pansy’s shrill voice asked.

“What?”

“Is it true, that you have a thick cock?” Pansy elaborated, as though talking to a particularly idiotic slug.

“Pansy …” Harry said, almost dis-believing that she had asked him.

“I heard the rumours. That you spunked over Angelina’s black tits. And you face-fucked little Cho. And you made Ron watch you destroy his girlfriend’s juicy cunt. Is it true? They all said you had a thick piece of wood.”

Pansy was speaking as if discussing the weather, or what to eat for dinner, Harry struggled to keep up.

“Uuh, I suppose …” Harry mumbled out, a bit of red colouring his cheeks.

“I knew it,” Pansy said with a smug look. “Draco said it wasn’t true but I just think he’s jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah, he has a thin little pencil dick. Oh my God, don’t tell him I said that. Doesn’t matter, I’d deny it anyway.”

“Right …” Harry said, wishing he could be anywhere that wasn’t this classroom.

They sat in silence a bit longer, before once again Pansy’s voice rang out through the classroom.

“So, show me.”

“What?” Harry seemed to be in a constant state of confusion

“Get it out, I want to see.” She spoke as though entitled. Harry looked over at her, she looked a bit pompous, her dark hair hung loosely at her shoulders but she was quite attractive in a classical way.

“That’s not really how it works …” Harry said.

“Fine, I need to work for it?” Harry nodded along, although not strictly true. Usually it was the other way around, but he wasn’t about to offer up his galleons to a clearly eager Pansy. “What do you want? See my tits? You can suck on them, there’s a surprise there, too.

“Well,” Harry showed some hesitation. Although truthfully he was quite intrigued to see Pansy’s chest. It wasn’t something he’d given any thought to before.

“Oh, more? I’ll wank you off then, I’m good with my hands, all the Slytherin’s line up and take turns for me to milk them.”

Harry’s eyes raised in surprise.

“Don’t look at me like that, Potter,” she spat out. “I might be the Slytherin whore, but you know you still want some.”

Harry didn’t respond, he wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Go on, look,” Pansy said with a streak of pride.

She pulled up her black jumper and the white shirt underneath, revealing that she didn’t have a bra on at all. Her boobs bounced slightly as they were revealed, they were almost the perfect size, not huge but certainly more than a handful.

And Harry saw the ‘surprise’ she had mentioned straight away. Both of her pink, perky nipples were pierced, a small green and silver serpent charm snaking around her areola.

Harry was getting practiced at this, and he wasted no time, his hands moving to her boobs, cupping them, fondling them. She seemed to enjoy the attention as Harry sucked on the pierced nipples, even nibbling.

“Ow,” she exclaimed, but Harry sucked harder still. In her defence, Pansy didn’t pull away, but rather grabbed Harry’s hair, pushing him into her chest where he suckled and nibbled at her big boobs.

“Mmmm, okay big boy,” she purred, easing her grip and letting Harry come up for air, “let’s see what you have.”

She was on her knees beneath the desk in a flash. Harry could only see her dark hair but felt her fingers deftly unzipping his jeans, something he was sure she had done many times before.

Her fingers quickly found his cock. He was already half up and getting harder.

“Fuck, it is wide, isn’t it?” Pansy breathed out in awe. “I’d struggle to fit this in my cunt, and I’ve had all the boys down in the dungeons.” She tilted her head to the side, admiring the flesh she held. “Maybe another time, you can stretch me out like a good Slytherin cum dump,” she winked at Harry before placing her mouth over the tip of his cock and slobbering over it, saliva dripping from her lips as she pulled away.

Then her hands were on him, pumping at his cock. Harry was solid, pulsing as she stroked him.

She looked up, a sly look in her eyes.

“Told you, I’m good.”

She spat on his cock again, saliva dripping from her chin, lubricating her fingers as she jerked him off. As much as Harry didn’t want to be enjoying it, he couldn’t deny that she was talented, he felt himself reaching an orgasm quickly.

But he wasn’t willing to let her have all the control. He reached down, grabbing her hair and forcing her mouth onto his cock. She didn’t resist, bobbing up and down on him sloppily, leaving spit all over his thighs and balls.

He let go and she looked up, grinning.

“God, you take what you want, don’t you?”

She continued with one hand gripping his cock, the other fondling his heavy balls.

“Mmmm, I can feel you getting closer,” she taunted him, purring, “Come on big boy, cum all over your Slytherin Slut.”

“Mmmph, yes,” Harry gasped out as she kept stroking him, pumping his cock as he spurted all over her, splashes of spunk landing on her cheek, on her shoulder and dripping down her green tie.

She looked up at him, a cum-covered mess and Harry smiled with contentment, knowing he had stained Draco’s plaything.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Pansy said, licking her lips and taking her seat next to him in the dungeon.

“Trust me, know one will hear about this,” Harry said resolutely.

*****

Ron still wasn’t talking to Harry. Not only did Harry catch him staring wistfully at Lavender from time to time, but Harry had also started dating Ginny which hadn’t gone down very well.

To her credit, Ginny had paid little attention to the rumours surrounding Harry.

“We all have a past,” she had shrugged when Ron had mentioned it in a fit of annoyance. “I’m hardly an innocent little girl, either.”

Ron had chosen, wisely in Harry’s opinion, not to probe any further with that line of thought.

“Harry,” Ginny started one evening in the common room. She was laying on her back, looking up at Harry with her head in his lap. “I was thinking, about the arrangements you had with some of the other girls …”

“Mmmhmmm,” Harry replied, concerned. He had worried about this. Was she going to be jealous? Annoyed?

“I was hoping I could sort something out, too,” she said, to Harry’s surprise. “See, I really need a few galleons to buy new shoes. These don’t really work with the robe and I wanted to look good at the end of year feast.” She looked up at Harry, those brown eyes difficult to say no to.

“Well, they would offer me something I couldn’t get,” Harry explained to her, “but with you, well, you give me everything I want already,” he winked at her. And it wasn’t untrue, they had been exploring each other ever since they had become boyfriend and girlfriend.

“Okay,” Ginny said, before going back to reading the Prophet.

The conversation didn’t go any further, and to be truthful Harry hadn’t given it much thought since. Ginny had, though. Ginny had been thinking it through a lot. It was about a week later when she had grabbed his hand on the way back from dinner in the great hall.

“Come with me,” she said, confidently. Harry followed, flaming hair waving behind her as she sped through the corridors.

Harry wasn’t entirely sure where they were going, they went just past the dungeons. past the Slytherin common room, it wasn’t an area of the castle he knew about. Finally, Ginny stopped outside of a row of blue, ornate doors.

She found the third door in and knocked three times, very deliberately.

The blue door swung open, and Luna greeted them both with a smile, quickly ushering them in.

The room was quite small, a large wooden desk and wingback chair were the only pieces of furniture.

“Luna told me about these rooms, they are designed for Ravenclaw students really,” Ginny explained as Harry looked around. It was warm in the room, he shrugged off his jacket, lying it neatly on the back of the chair.

“We need places to study in peace,” Luna said dreamily, “Or places to think.”

“Places to think?” Harry asked her.

“Oh yes, thinking is very important.”

Harry looked over at Ginny who gave him a flirty smile.

“Luna has agreed to help us, with a little adventure,” Ginny explained.

“I love adventures, I’m very excited.” Luna said, a wide grin on her face.

“Shall we start?” Luna said, a look of innocence on her face as she hopped up onto the solid desk and spread her legs like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Harry looked over at Ginny, his mouth agape in surprise. Luna had perched herself on the edge of the writing desk, her legs open, the blue and silver striped skirt hanging loosely.

“You said it had to be something you couldn’t get anywhere else,” Ginny smirked at Harry as she walked over to Luna. “So, I’m going to give you a show.”

“We are giving him a show,” Luna laughed.

Ginny showed no hesitation as she walked up to the desk, her slim body fitting between Luna’s legs easily. She looked over at Harry, Luna watching him too, biting her lip. And then Ginny’s attention was wholly on Luna, she kissed her deeply.

Harry watched the mesmerising mixture of red and blonde hair as they kissed, Ginny’s hands cupping Luna’s face. It was tender, their soft lips pushing together, mouths closed at first. Then Luna squirmed herself forward, wrapping her legs around Ginny’s back to stop her escaping and the kissing became harder, more frantic. Harry watched as their lips parted and he was sure he saw Ginny’s tongue flicking out.

It was almost impossible to keep track of the hands. Ginny was no longer tenderly holding Luna’s face, but instead had her fingers gripping Luna’s hair, holding her tight as the kiss continued, both of them breathing heavily. Luna showed no subtlety at all, her hands wrapped around Ginny’s waist and finding her cute little butt. Harry couldn’t blame her, Ginny’s butt was perfectly peachy and a joy to fondle.

“More,” Luna gasped as they finally broke away, both of them trying to get oxygen into their lungs. Luna went to pull Ginny back for another kiss, but Ginny pulled her head back, a finger pressed to Luna’s lips.

Harry moved over to the armchair to watch the show. Ginny didn’t say a word, but instead she dropped down to her knees silently. Her hands grasped at the Ravenclaw skirt and hitched it up at Luna’s waist. The look of excited glee on Luna’s face was impossible to miss. For a moment, Ginny looked back at Harry, the skirt lifted so Harry could see between Luna’s milky white legs.

She hadn’t worn any underwear, clearly prepared for the evening. Her legs, her pussy were entirely bare, not a hair to be seen. Her pussy was neat, tidy, slightly red from the clear arousal. Ginny gave Harry a seductive smile before turning back to the Ravenclaw. Harry saw the mane of red hair and the look of pure bliss in Luna’s face, eyes rolling back as Ginny slurped and sucked at her soaking pussy.

“Come here,” Luna groaned out, looking at Harry. Ginny stopped sucking at Luna’s clit for just a second to glance back and give Harry a reassuring smile. He got up from the chair, his cock harder than he could have imagined, straining against his jeans.

He walked over to where Luna sat on the desk, his hand reaching down and grasping her slim thigh, spreading her leg slightly wider so he could watch Ginny’s tongue flicking against the bare, glistening slit.

Luna grabbed at Harry’s tie, beckoning him to lean over. She kissed him deeply, passionately. She had small lips but her mouth was warm, inviting. Their tongues found each other, flicking against each other, Luna’s soft moans vibrating through Harry’s lips every time Ginny sucked somewhere especially sensitive.

Harry felt his jeans being unzipped, but didn’t look down, savouring the sweet taste of Luna’s mouth. He felt the familiar feeling of Ginny’s hand wrapping around his cock, which finally made him look down. She wasn’t even looking at Harry, her fingers stroking up and down while she sucked at Luna’s bare pussy.

“Kiss me,” Luna gasped, her cheeks reddening, back arching as Ginny continued. “I want to cum with both your mouths on me,” she groaned out, yanking Harry by his tie.

Harry didn’t intend to disappoint, diving forward and kissing Luna deeply, her groaning driving him on. He felt her fingers grasping his tie, his shirt. His hand was on her thigh and he could feel her trembling as Ginny worked on her juicy cunt.

It was entirely clear that Luna was climaxing, her fingers grasping at Harry’s clothes, sucking and biting his lips frantically and her moans desperate and primal. Her entire body shuddered with pleasure, legs tensing as Ginny moved her head back, lips and chin glazed with the juices from Ginny’s pussy.

“That was … “ Luna stumbled out, barely able to make words. “Better than Narglepuff potion.” she breathed happily.

Harry looked at Ginny who replied with a grin.

“I think that means she liked it,” Ginny giggled, hand gripping Harry’s cock again. “Now, let’s sort you out, Potter.”

Ginny stroked Harry’s cock with so much enthusiasm that Harry wasn’t sure he’d last very long at all. It was made all the harder when Luna dropped down to her knees too, the two of them looking up at him.

“I need your cum, Harry,” Luna said, her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

“Mmm, yes baby,” Ginny purred, stroking him, “Are you going to cover Luna with your hot spunk for me?”

Harry grunted. He wanted to savour the moment, to make it last longer, but Ginny knew exactly what she was doing, her hands working his cock and balls. He looked down, and that was the mistake - Ginny and Luna, side-by-side, both looking up at him. The contrast of bright blonde and fiery red hair, Ginny’s mouth was glistening from Luna’s pussy, and Luna had her tongue out and ready.

The sight was too much and Harry felt his knees go weak as he came, Ginny grasping his cock and pointing it at Luna’s face, pumping his cum out so that it splattered off Luna’s cheeks and on her tongue.

She hungrily swallowed up Harry’s spunk, licking her lips. Harry thought he was in dreamland and that it couldn’t get any better when Ginny leant over, licking up a drip of Harry’s cum from Luna’s cheek with glee.

“So, he’s going to fuck me, right?” Luna said, looking at Ginny.

Ginny licked her lips, before kissing Luna softly on the mouth.

“Bend over for him,” she said, her voice smouldering.

*****

Luna looked at Harry with a dreamy smile before turning around and leaning over the wooden desk. She slowly lowered her torso until she was resting on the desk, her ass pushed back towards Harry and Ginny. 

“I think we are earning the galleons, aren’t we?” Ginny asked him, kissing him affectionately on the cheek. 

“This is good progress,” Harry grinned, his thick cock hanging between his legs. In front of them, Luna wiggled her ass impatiently.

“I think she needs some attention …” Ginny winked at Harry. She pulled down Luna’s skirt with a yank, leaving it in a crumpled mess on the floor. “See anything you like?” 

Harry didn’t know where to begin. Luna’s milky white legs lead up to a cute little butt. It wasn’t the big ass the Lavender had, but it had a roundness to it that looked incredibly appealing. It was an invitation in itself, let alone with Ginny encouraging him. 

Harry fell to his knees. Usually he would look to the girls wanting galleons to drop down infront of him, but this felt like a pleasure in itself. He stared at Luna’s body, running his hand up from her thin ankles to her small waist. He held her tightly, savouring the feeling of her body beneath his hands. 

Harry leaned in, kissing the back of her knees, eliciting a surprised giggle from Luna. 

“That tickles.”

“Mhmmm,” Harry said, kissing up from the crease, along the back of her thighs and stopping at the small bump of her ass. He kissed gently on her butt cheek, it was soft, pillowy. He couldn’t help himself, sucking at her skin, biting it gently. 

“Hey,” Luna said, looking back with a grin. “Gentle.” 

With Lavender, with Pansy, Harry wasn’t worried about being gentle. Frankly he wasn’t worried about anything more than covering them in his cum, but with Luna and Ginny he wanted them to enjoy every moment. 

“She tastes sweet,” Harry heard Ginny’s voice quietly in his ear. She was kneeling as well, just behind him, seeing the same thing he could. 

Harry brought his hands in, cupping Luna’s ass and spreading her cheeks. Her pink pussy opened like a blooming flower, the glistening folds too enticing to resist. 

Harry leaned in, his warm breath falling on Luna’s bare slit. He felt her shudder beneath his touch. 

He started with a kiss, his lips pressing softly against her pussy, the dewy moisture sticking to his mouth. Ginny was right, she had a sweet, buttery taste. Harry wanted more. 

His tongue flicked out, exploring, licking the folds of her smooth pussy. Every drop of juice was his, licking and kissing, sucking softly at her cunt. 

“Oh yessss,” came Luna’s gasping voice as she lay on the table. It didn’t escape Harry that this was the second time she was having her pussy eaten in the space of minutes - but there was something about Luna that made pleasuring her so addictive. 

He felt Ginny’s hands on his shoulders, she was pulling his clothes off even as he continued playing with Luna’s pussy, kissing and sucking her skin. He leant in, taking in the smell of her wet hole, Ginny’s hands wrapped around his body, stroking his chest as he pleasured her best friend. 

Harry’s hands were still spreading Luna’s cheeks, giving him perfect access … it wasn’t just her pink, glossy pussy he could see, but the tiny little asshole just above. As with the rest of her body, there wasn’t a hair in sight, just perfectly smooth skin. 

Harry’s tongue flicked up, licking from her soaking pussy over her puckered little butthole. 

“Oh fuck,” Luna said, looking back over her shoulder. “He licked … my butt …” 

Harry didn’t respond, his tongue playing with Luna’s holes, but Ginny let her hand join Harry’s on the soft pale cheeks. 

“Do you like that, Luna? You like when my boyfriend tongues your asshole?” 

Ginny’s words seemed to be like candy to Luna, her groans increasing as Harry probed her pussy with his tongue. 

“Don’t make her cum yet,” Ginny said to him, her warm breath on his ear. “I want you to stretch out her tight little cunt.” 

“No, don’t stop …” Luna protested as Harry stopped running his tongue over her rim. She looked back at him as he stood up, her hair a bushy mess from where she had been resting on the desk. She saw Ginny’s hand wrapped around his thick cock and understanding dawned on her.

“Oh,” she said, a wide smile spreading across her lips.

Ginny walked to the other side of the desk, coming face to face with Luna, leaning down and kissing her gently on the cheek.

“Are you ready?” Ginny asked, gently.

“Mmhmmm,” Luna nodded back to her, and Harry placed his hand on that slim waist once more. Her lips were already swollen from all the attention Harry had given them, and so when he pushed the tip of his cock up to her pussy it was slick with her juices.

“Please,” Luna begged him, looking back as Harry rubbed his cock over the outside of her pussy.

It was one long, slow movement forward as he eased his cock into her. He looked down, watching her lips stretch wide to accommodate his girthy dick.

Luna gasped out loud, her back arching and Harry saw her grabbing Ginny’s hand tightly as she was filled up with his hard cock. Ginny’s smile was genuine, caring as she held Luna’s hand, watching her friend get slammed by her boyfriend’s cock.

Harry wasn’t gentle, not like he had been before with her. Something primal took over now, feeling her cunt gripping his cock, he thrust himself into her, pounding her. Luna’s entire body shook with every slam of Harry’s cock against her.

Luna’s moans were muffled and Harry looked up, seeing Ginny’s fingers in Luna’s mouth, her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Harry’s hands were on Luna’s waist, holding her steady as he continued his relentless pounding of her pussy.

“He’s going to fill you up,” Ginny moaned to her friend, enjoying this as much as either of them had, despite the fact that she was still fully clothed. “You’re going to be full of my man’s cum, you like that don’t you?”

“Mmmhmmm, uh huh,” Luna managed to get out, her body shaking with every thrust.

“You’re such a good friend, aren’t you?” Ginny smiled, kissing Luna on the lips now, a slow, deep kiss as Harry slowed. “Helping me out, taking Harry’s cock.”

“I’m a good friend,” Luna repeated dumbly as Harry slickly moved his cock in and out of her gushing hole.

“You’ll be here whenever Harry needs a hole to fuck, won’t you?”

“Whenever he needs a slut, I’ll be his slut,” Luna replied, in a lusty daze.

“That’s a good girl,” Ginny said before looking up at Harry with a proud smile on her lips. “Fill her up, leave her dripping with your cum, and know I’ve earned those galleons like no one else can.” She winked at Harry.

He couldn’t disagree, reaching forward and grasping Luna’s blonde hair so that she turned to watch him, watch the Chosen One burying his cock into her tight pussy as he came. He felt it pulsing, crashing over him like another wave, felt the warm cum filling up her tight little hole.

Ginny was next to him now, her hands all over his body, kissing him lightly as he pulled out, his cock hanging between his legs, cum trailing from the tip and dripping down Luna’s thigh.

“That’s my man,” Ginny said, voice heavy with pride.


End file.
